Black sabía lo que se hacía
by LainaM
Summary: Hay cosas que pasan y no se sabe por qué y lo de esos cuatro nunca debería haber pasado. Ni lo de ella y él. Ni nada. Y aun así no podía evitar sonreír un poco, muy muy poco, culpándose mucho y sintiéndose mezquina. Black sabía lo que se hacía, por aquel entonces.


****Disclaimer**:** Los personajes, lugares y demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black sabía lo que se hacía<strong>_

_Madame Rosmerta/Sirius Black_

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en meses se podría decir que Las Tres Escobas estaba llena, y no tenía demasiado mérito, teniendo en cuenta que los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en una de sus salidas a Hogsmeade. La taberna debería estar abarrotada, pero claro, los dementores eran una buena razón para quedarse en casa, aunque la nieve caía esponjosa y se escuchaban algunas risas y villancicos en las calles. Los hosteleros y dueños de tiendas de la zona se obligaban a decorar en exceso sus escaparates tratando de insuflar algo de calor a los espíritus navideños de sus vecinos, ella, ni lo había intentado ¿para qué? Los dementores seguirían en su sitio, al igual que Sirius Black. Y ella perdía dinero.<p>

Rosmerta, Madame Rosmerta como le gustaba que la llamasen, estaba algo melancólica. Acababa de mantener una conversación que le había vuelto a la cabeza recuerdos que creía olvidados, Pero el Ministro debía saber, algo al menos, nunca todo. Estaba segura de que Minerva McGonagall tampoco había dicho todo lo que sabía o pensaba.

Cuando ella llevaba solo unos cuantos meses fuera de Hogwarts empezó a trabajar en la taberna, su tío, soltero empedernido y malhumorado, era el dueño, y ella, la única pariente con la que no había dejado de hablarse, también era verdad que nunca habían hablado demasiado… Nada más empezar a trabajar se dio cuenta de que las camareras, sin importar demasiado que fuesen guapas, simpáticas o siquiera limpias, llamaban la atención de muchos hombres a según qué horas. Ella, que siempre se había considerado bonita, no iba a ser menos. Sirius Black fue uno de ellos, o no exactamente. Él era joven, aún estaba en la escuela, y bueno, aunque era casi dos años más joven que ella… Era muy insistente. Nunca fueron más que unos cuantos besos y un par de manos buscando promesas que no se cumplieron bajo su túnica. Entrar en la trastienda se lo había recordado.

'_Cómo nos pille e interrumpa tu tío…'_

'_Antes lo harán tus amigos, el rubito nos mira.'_

'_¿Remus? Qué va, él no haría eso.'_

'_¿Y los otros?'_

'_Puede, aunque últimamente los mataría, me tienen frito con todas sus tonterías…'_

Había sido una broma, _**por supuesto**_, lo decían sus ojos, algo locos, y su sonrisa de _no-tan-niño_ malo. Y los mordisquitos tras su oreja habían hecho que se olvidase de ello. Durante años. Luego los Potter fueron asesinados por una traición y Pettigrew por un intento de… ¿Venganza? ¿Defensa? En realidad tampoco importaba. Habían acabado todos muertos.

¿Había sido una broma?

¡Si la adivina de su abuela estuviera viva se reiría de ella en su cara, toda babas y ojos lechosos!

Había contado lo que sabía.

Hay cosas que pasan y no se sabe por qué y lo de esos cuatro nunca debería haber pasado. Siempre juntos, siempre riendo escandalosamente como si quisieran espantar a todo lo malo a base de carcajadas. No debería haber pasado. Ni lo de ella y él. Ni nada.

Y aun así no podía evitar sonreír un poco, muy muy poco, culpándose mucho y sintiéndose mezquina. Se lo había pasado muy bien, por mucho que ahora se le revolviese el estómago. Black sabía lo que se hacía, por aquel entonces.

¿De qué se habían extrañado todos? Parecía distinto. Pero un Black es un Black, y Madame Rosmerta no podía evitar pensar que al final, siempre parece que la sangre es absoluta, que es lo único que importa. Da vida y muerte. Inicio y fin.

Y ella mientras tanto seguía perdiendo dinero.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tarán! ¿Y que se me ocurran estas cosas en el metro? El viaje ha sido fructífero, eso sí. <em>

_Siempre he pensado que Madame Rosmerta y Sirius tuvieron algo, ¿la razón? El cuerpo me lo pide. Y bueno, al final he acabado escribiendo sobre ellos. Me parece interesante saber qué pensaban sobre la traición de Sirius gente que lo conocía pero no, como en este caso Madame Rosmerta o McGonagall, no en serio, ¿ella podía pensar realmente que Sirius era un traidor? Había sido su profesora durante años... __La escena de Fudge/McGonagall/Rosmerta en la tercera película ha hecho lo demás. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y que si habéis llegado hasta aquí dejéis una opinión, ¡siempre animan! _

_Besos,** LainaM**._


End file.
